Air tools have varying compressed air consumption rates. Air compressors are provided with various outputs. Most retail format air compressors have a capacity and output that are too small to run continuous duty operation air tools such as, for example, grinders, sanders, cutters, polishers, and drills.
What is needed are systems and methods that provide additional compressor output to existing tank capacity to extend the time that an air tool can operate before reaching an air pressure that is too low to operate the air tool.